2moonsfandomcom-20200214-history
PK System
What is PK (Player Killing)? Player Killing (PK) is player versus player action. Battle with other players. The 2 Moons PK System * Helion (Good): A character with 0 inclination* is a Helion. Helion names are displayed in white letters. * Niete (Evil): A character with 1 or more inclination points* is Niete and their name will display in red letters. * Battle Status: Battle Status occurs for 30 seconds after a Helion player attacks another Helion player, or a player already in Battle Status. Killing a player in Battle Status does not increase inclination points. *Inclination points are earned by killing Helion players. PK Status Window © * Press "C" to open the Character Status window, where you can check your PK status. 1. Shield: Your defense, determined by character statistics, level and health. 2. Inclination: If this number is above zero, you are Niete; it is a measure of how many PK inclination points you have. You are only Helion if your Inclination is 0. 3. PK: This measures the number of times you have killed Helion players. 4. PVP: This is your player vs. player score - the number of player characters you have killed. PK Information Attacking * To attack a Helion (Good) character, attack while holding the Ctrl key. * For melee attacks against a Niete character or a player in Battle Status mode, attack normally. For ranged attacks, you must still hold the Ctrl key. Increasing Inclination * Killing characters in Battle Status mode or Niete (Evil) players does not increase your inclination score. * Killing a Helion (Good) player increases your inclination by one point. * You automatically become Niete (Evil) if your inclination score is above zero. Decreasing Inclination * Inclination score decreases over time. * Inclination also decreases if you kill monsters appropriate to your character's level. Battle Status * When you attack a Helion (Good) user, you will be in Battle Status mode for 30 seconds. * A player in Battle Status mode can be attacked by other users as if he or she was Niete. * Your inclination does not increase if you kill a player in Battle Status mode. * If you do not kill any Hellion players, your Niete status will slowly reduce. Parties and PK Rules * You cannot PK anyone who is in a party with you, regardless of their status. * If you buff or heal a party member who is Niete or who is in Battle Status mode, your character also goes into Battle Status. * You cannot buff or heal a Niete player if you are not in the same party. PK Penalties * You cannot use teleportation from items or from NPCs. * Niete players cannot purchase items from shops. * When you are respawned, you do not appear at the normal respawn point but at a special Niete respawn area. * Guards will attack you on sight Safety Zones * Safety zones, where you cannot PK, are currently: Braiken Castle, Loa Castle, Ares, Morte, Parka Shrine and Denebe. * Safety zone areas are subject to change. Prison * When a Niete player points dies, he/she will be respawned in the prison. * To get out of prison, you must have zero inclination points. * Regular players can visit the prison, but they are separated from imprisoned players. Summoned Creatures and PK * When you are engaged in PK activities, you must use the Shift key to control summoned creatures, such as "Shift + shortcut key." * When using the "Shift-Q" attack command to attack a Helion user, you must also use Ctrl when clicking on them. * Using "Shift-Q" to attack a Niete player, simply click on them after issuing the pet command. * Summoned creatures will not attack automatically when attacked, nor when their summoner is attacked in PK. (Summoned creatures will reataliate automatically if attacked by a monster.) Bailing Out of Prison The Bail System allows you to pay DIL to the NPC jailor to lower your inclination points and get out of prison sooner. Using the Bail System * Pay DIL to either Baily or Klaus. When you click on either NPC, the "Pay Bail" option will appear. * The amount of DIL you pay determines how much your inclination points will be reduced. * Your inclination point value cannot go below zero, even if you overpay.